


Worry

by GunmetalCyanide



Series: 365 Days of Writing [7]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Brief Mention of Violence, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 12:34:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9235457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GunmetalCyanide/pseuds/GunmetalCyanide
Summary: Aria doesn't worry, Shepard.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what these summaries are.
> 
> [My Tumblr](http://fuckyourcalibrations.tumblr.com)

Dark eyes watched as the turian came into view, his expression nervous, for a turian. She listened to the bass thumping through the club, reflecting on how it was not like her own for only a moment before the turian stopped moving. Neither spoke for a drawn out period of time, causing annoyance to flicker deep within her. She began to tap her fingers on the back of the couch. Just a few more seconds and she would blast him through the wall if he didn’t start speaking. Three... Two... One-

“We can’t find the Commander.”

Aria paused, her hand in the act of coming up, but there was no visible change of expression on her face. Couldn’t find the Commander? She hadn’t exactly been quiet lately. Aria leaned forward, resting her arms on her legs as she watched the turian shift his weight from one foot to the other. She continued to watch, saying nothing. Sure enough, the turian spoke again.

“The last time we saw her, she was leaving Tuchanka. We lost her after the Mass Relay jump. I’ve got men still searching-”

“What were my instructions?” Aria interrupted, keeping her eyes on the turian.

“T-To find Shepard and not let her out of our sight... And to keep you updated on all of her movements.”

“Then why did no one inform me she even left Tuchanka?” Aria stood, moving in slow, measured steps around the turian.

“W-We th-thought.... I-I mean-”

“And then you did let Shepard out of your sight,” Aria continued, as though he had never spoken. The turian stammered more, the subvocals reaching desperate tones. Aria stopped in front of him and sighed. “I have no use for someone who can’t follow orders.” 

“Aria, don’t be so hard on him. I’m a hard woman to keep up with.”

The new voice interrupted him and Aria looked over to watch the Commander walk up, unaccompanied by her usual squad. The turian looked relieved as Shepard showed up, obviously thinking that the was safe.

“He disobeyed, Shepard. And I don’t recall asking for your opinion.”

“No one ever does, Aria, but they get it anyway,” Shepard said, making herself comfortable on Aria’s couch, crossing one leg over the other and leaning back, her arms resting on the back of the couch. It was a position that Aria herself frequently rested in, and seeing Shepard’s comfort and ease on the couch made Aria’s blood boil. Shepard gave her a smile, as though asking what she was going to do. Aria turned back to the turian.

“She is hard to keep up with,” Aria agreed after a moment. The turian sighed, tension visibly easing out of his body. A mistake. A second later, a bullet passed through his head, dropping him to the ground. Aria motioned for someone to come clean him up and a large krogan walked over, grabbing the corpse and hauling it away. Aria returned to her spot on the couch, sitting next to Shepard.

“I didn’t expect you back so soon,” Aria said, watching the patrons of the Citadel club. Shepard’s chuckle was soft.

“I didn’t really expect to be back so soon. We found someone tailing us and figured best thing to do was resupply. Well, and see if I was right,” she responded. Aria’s gaze moved over to her.

“Right about what?”

“About you keeping an eye on me.” Shepard shifted close to Aria, leaning in closer to her face. Aria watched her calmly. “Worried, Aria?” Shepard’s voice was soft, teasing, her face close enough to Aria’s that her breath ghosted over Aria’s lips.

“I don’t worry, Shepard,” Aria responded, her voice also soft. Shepard’s laugh was soft again, cut off as Aria pressed her lips to Shepard’s, the kiss brief, but hard and hot. The instant she pulled back, Aria watched Shepard’s eyes darken.

“Your place or mine?” she asked. Aria smirked.

“Mine’s closer.”


End file.
